cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhodesia Nyasaland
|slots = 2 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Federal Republic of Rhodesia Nyasaland (Afrikaans: Federale Republiek van Rhodesie Njassaland) is a small, developing, and young nation with citizens primarily of African ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Rhodesia Nyasaland work diligently to produce Water and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Rhodesia Nyasaland is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Rhodesia Nyasaland to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Rhodesia Nyasaland does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at 'dissolving' any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Rhodesia Nyasaland. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Rhodesia Nyasaland will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. = Territory = The Federal Republic of Rhodesia Nyasaland is located in southern Africa. The country, with its capital in Livingstone, considers itself the de jure and de facto successor state to the former Republic of Rhodesia (12/03/09 - 03/16/2010) and Northern Rhodesia Protectorate of Transvaal. The country existed as a protectorate of the nation of Arctica and later the Union of South Africa (Atlantik Clique) since February 5, 2011. In an effort to delay a possible transition to anarchy or foreign rule, Rhodesia Nyasaland's political elite issued an Unilateral Declaration of Independence and formed an executive on September 22, 2013. On September 25, Atlantik Clique (Union of South Africa) recognized the independence of Rhodesia Nyasaland. Between October 27 and November 1, 2013, the country was known as South African Republic of Rhodesia Nyasaland. The territory of Rhodesia Nyasaland comprises former protectorates of Northern Rhodesia and Nyasaland, also kown as Zambia and Malawi. On the September 22, 2013, the Government of Rhodesia Nyasaland issued an unilateral declaration of independence and claimed the aforementioned regions under its authority and sole jurisdiction. Livingstone is the political and administrative capital of Rhodesia Nyasaland, with Victoria-Lusaka being the largest city and economic capital. Administrative Divisions of Rhodesia Nyasaland (Union of South Africa); White: Atlantik Clique (Union of South Africa) Protectorate]] On September 25, 2013, the territorial reform reorganized Rhodesia Nyasaland in 11 districts and 2 federal entities. Republic of Rhodesia *1 Livingstone District *2 Victoria District (Formerly known as Victoria-Lusaka District) *3 Western District *4 Northwestern District *5 Central District *6 Copperbelt District *7 Northern District *8 Luapula District *9 Eastern District Protectorate of Nyasaland *10 Mzusu District *11 Lilongwe District *12 Blantyre District = Politics of Rhodesia Nyasaland = The politics of Rhodesia-Nyasaland takes place in a framework of a Parliamentary Federal Republic, whereby the State President is the Head of State and the Prime Minister is the Head of Government as organized by the 1969 constitution of the first Republic of Rhodesia. Executive power is exercised by the government. Legislative power is vested in both the government and the Federal Assembly. Rhodesia Nyasaland is a democratic nation in the sense that it has the Westminster parliamentary system with multiple political parties contesting the seats in parliament. The Parliament is an unicameral legislative body and is known as Federal Assembly of Rhodesia Nyasaland. The Federal Assembly has a total of 65 seats. Political Parties *'Rhodesian Front'(17 Seats) *'Afrikaner Nasionale Party van Federale Republiek van Rhodesië-Njassaland' (33 Seats) *'Rhodesia African National Congress' (15 Seats) Former Political Parties *'Rhodesia-Nyasaland Action Party' (Merged with Nyasaland United Front in the Afrikaner Nasionale Party van Federale Republiek van Rhodesië-Njassaland on October 6, 2013) *'Nyasaland United Front' (Merged with Rhodesia-Nyasaland Action Party in the Afrikaner Nasionale Party van Federale Republiek van Rhodesië-Njassaland on October 6, 2013) Government *'STATE PRESIDENT:' Ian Smith (09/22/2013 - Present) *'DEPUTY STATE PRESIDENT:' Clifford Dupont (09/22/2013 - Present) *'SPEAKER OF THE FEDERAL ASSEMBLY:' Balthazar Vorster (10/07/2013 - Present) *'GOVERNOR GENERAL OF RHODESIA NYASALAND:' Field Marshall Constantine Chiwenga (27/10/13 - 1/11/13) (Resigned) *'Prime Minister:' Winnie Mandela (1/11/13 - Present) *'Deputy Prime Minister:' Hendrik Verwoerd (1/11/13 - Present) *'Interim Governor General of Nyasaland:' Hendrik Verwoerd (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Commander in Chief of the Rhodesian Security Forces' - Ian Smith (09/26/2013 - Present) *'Commander in Chief of the Rhodesian Army' - Constantine Chiwenga (10/27/2013 - Present) *'Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries:' Jack Howman (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Arts and Culture:' Andrew McMillan (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Education:' Mary Smith (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Communications:' Owen Stanford (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Cooperative Governance and Traditional Affairs:' Henrik Hertzog (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Correctional Services:' Arthur Barnaard (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Defence:' William Harper (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Health:' Albert John Lutuli (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Interior and State Security:' Phillip van Heerden (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Foreign Affairs:' Pieter van der Byl (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Justice:' Arthur Philip Smith (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Sport and Recreation:' Jack Barnaard (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Trade and Economy:' George Rudland (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Transport:' George Rudland (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Water and Environmental Affairs:' Edward Dawson (09/22/2013 - Present) *'Social Assistance:' Joshua Nkomo (09/22/2013 - Present) State Presidents *'Ian Smith' - September 22, 2013 - Present Prime Ministers *'John Wrathall' - September 22, 2013 - October 7, 2013 (resigned) *'Hendrik Verwoerd' - October 7, 2013 - October 27, 2013 (resigned) *'Field Marshall Constantine Chiwenga' - October 27, 2013 - November 1, 2013 (acting Prime Minister, resigned) Speakers of the Federal Assembly *'Hendrik Verwoerd' - September 22, 2013 - October 7, 2013 *'Balthazar Vorster' - October 7, 2013 - Present Interim Governor General of Rhodesia Nyasaland *'Hendrik Verwoerd' - September 22, 2013 - Present Foreign Relations Rhodesian Embassies abroad *Prison Break (Mexico) - Harry Reedman *Holy See (Paraguay) - Christian Coetzee Foreign Embassies in Rhodesia *Prison Break (Mexico) - Alejandro Russo *Holy See (Paraguay) - Isabella Degollado = Economy = Improvements Ministry of Foreign Affairs (1) *Livingstone Harbors (1) *Livingstone (Zambesi River) Factory (3) *Victoria, Copperbelt, Luapula Wonders Federal Aid Commission *Livingstone = National Symbols of Rhodesia Nyasaland = Flag and Coat of Arms Flag of Rhodesia Nyasaland Coat of Arms of Rhodesia Nyasaland FIle:CoatofArmsRhodesia_(1).png National Anthem "Rise, O Voices of Rhodesia" (or "Voices of Rhodesia") is the national anthem of Rhodesia Nyasaland since 22/09/2013. The tune is that of "Ode to Joy", the Fourth Movement from Ludwig van Beethoven's Ninth. Lyrics and Music Rise, O voices of Rhodesia, God may we Thy bounty share. Give us strength to face all danger, And where challenge is, to dare. Guide us, Lord, to wise decision, Ever of Thy grace aware, Oh, let our hearts beat bravely always For this land within Thy care. Rise, O voices of Rhodesia, Bringing her your proud acclaim, Grandly echoing through the mountains, Rolling o'er the far flung plain. Roaring in the mighty rivers, Joining in one grand refrain, Ascending to the sunlit heavens, Telling of her honoured name. National Holidays *February 5 - Staatspresident Botha Memorial Day *September 22 - Rhodesia Nyasaland Independence Day *September 26 - Rhodesia Nyasaland National Security Forces Day *October 3 - Rhodesia Nyasaland Environment Day *December 26 - Transvaal Afrikaners Republiek Memorial = Military of Rhodesia Nyasaland = Rhodesian Security Forces The Rhodesian Security Forces are the Armed Forces of Rhodesia Nyasaland. They were established along with the Rhodesian Army on September 26, 2013, and have one active regiment in service, the 1st Rhodesian African Rifles. The regiment has a strenght of 1500 men, trained for patrol and defensive/offensive capabilities alike. The Rhodesian Security Forces have never taken part to active fights, and their main tasks are border patrol and counter-insurgency. = History of Rhodesia Nyasaland = The Federal Republic ''September 22, 2013 -'' Rhodesia Nyasaland declares independence. State President Ian Smith aligns the country with the black team and applies for Nordreich Membership. ''September 25, 2013 -'' Atlantik Clique (Union of South Africa), Prison Break (Mexico), Milun (Faraway Realm), Holy See (Paraguay), Isle De Malvinas (Nordboerne Kongedømme) and Great Kevin Land (Kharak) recognize Rhodesia Nyasaland. On the same day, a territorial reform reorganizes Rhodesia Nyasaland in 12 districts and 2 federal entities. ''September 26, 2013 -'' Rhodesia Nyasaland is officially marked on the CNRP World Map. Creation of the Rhodesian Security Forces. September 26 has been declared a national holiday as "National Armed Forces Day". ''September 27, 2013 -'' The Livingstone International Airport undergoes a complete restoration. Air Rhodesia assumes the role as Rhodesia's national air company. On the same day, after a referendum on the toponym of Victoria-Lusaka, the district and the city are renamed "District of Victoria" and "City of Victoria". ''September 29, 2013 -'' Rhodesia Nyasaland is officially admitted into Nordreich as Bürger and completes the construction of a harbor and the new building of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Iron and Pigs are replaced with Uranium and Water. ''September 30, 2013 -'' Fascist Spain and Nupelandia sign trade agreements with Rhodesia Nyasaland. ''October 1, 2013 -'' As part of the "NUKED" program, Rhodesia Nyasaland receives 25.000.000 Pounds in foreign aid from the nations of UusRevala, Hana_, Neo Box, crack land and Benfica-Land. On the same day Rhodesia Nyasaland completes the construction of the Federal Aid Commission and 3 factories. ''October 3, 2013 -'' The Federal Assembly passes a bill to reduce CO2 emissions and protect Rhodesia Nyasaland's environment. October 3 is declared a national holiday as "Rhodesia Nyasaland Environment Day". ''October 5, 2013 -'' After the collapse of the Atlantik Clique (Union of South Africa) and the take over by Kanteero (Athenian Federation), Minister of Foreign Affairs Pieter Van der Byl is dispatched to Kanteero to discuss Rhodesia Nyasaland's claim over Southern Rhodesia/Zimbabwe. ''October 6, 2013 -'' The Rhodesia-Nyasaland Action Party and the Nyasaland United Front merge into the Afrikaner Nasionale Party van Bundesrepubliek Rhodesië-Njassaland, led by Speaker of the Federal Assembly and Interim Governor General of Nyasaland Hendrik Verwoerd. ''October 7, 2013 -'' Rhodesian Government collapses as Rhodesian Front loses majority in the Federal Assembly. Afrikaner National Party is now the dominant force in the parliament. State President Ian Smith appoints Hendrik Verwoerd as Prime Minister of Rhodesia Nyasaland. A National Constitution Committee is formed to register and compile all federal decrees in a unified Chart. The Flag, the Coat of Arms and the Motto of Rhodesia are changed. ''October 8, 2013 -'' After a number of initiatives, meetings and demonstrations in support of afrikaner pride and rule, the General Secretary of Afrikaner Solidariteit announced that a sum of 9.000.000 Rhodesian Pounds has been collected and donated to the government of Rhodesia Nyasaland. Large part of the sum was collected by people formerly residing in Transvaal.